<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(can't keep my) hands to myself by haedeluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679826">(can't keep my) hands to myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haedeluna/pseuds/haedeluna'>haedeluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Cock Warming, Dejun is a Nervous Virgin, Double Penetration, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haedeluna/pseuds/haedeluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What we’re saying is,” Jaemin murmurs, and his gaze darts briefly down to Dejun’s lips before snapping back up, “that if you want to. We’re yours.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(can't keep my) hands to myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the xiaonomin live cursed my dick and now here we are. i would say i'm never writing a threesome again but we all know i'd be lying. eat it up, babes. ♡</p>
<p>title credits, of course, to selena gomez. cw for like a few brief breathplay and spanking moments bc i'm me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know,” Dejun says, a bit strangled, “there’s plenty of couch space for the three of us.”</p>
<p>The couch in Jeno and Jaemin’s dorm is leather and feels expensive. It might be the one thing in their apartment that the boys splurged on, but Dejun has to admit it was worth it.</p>
<p>All three of them are piled high in shaggy blankets that Jaemin materialized from a closet somewhere, after he and Jeno invited Dejun back here to hang out, and Dejun choked on a <em>yeah, cool, that would be — uh, cool</em>. A cold rain is lashing the window behind them.</p>
<p>Everything feels warm and soft and liminal, somehow. Like if Dejun turned to peer out at the Seoul skyline below them, it’ll have ceased to exist.</p>
<p>It fits the surreality of the moment, honestly. Dejun hasn’t hung out much with Jeno and Jaemin outside of schedules, let alone come back to their dorm. Dejun is kind of kicking himself over how much he feels like one of the cool kids. By all means, he should be sinking into the couch in bliss.</p>
<p>But he can’t relax. Because Jeno and Jaemin seem to have forgotten the concept of personal space. Almost half of the entire couch is being neglected, the three of them packed tight onto the other.</p>
<p>“Really?” Jaemin says. He has the absolute gall to act surprised. “I hadn’t noticed.”</p>
<p>They started in a normal position, Dejun swears — they must have, right? It’s getting harder to remember, now that Dejun is wedged between them, the heat of their bodies pressed close.</p>
<p>Jeno is curled into Dejun’s side against the armrest, his head snug on his shoulder. Dejun can feel his every breath when his chest swells against him.</p>
<p>And Jaemin’s head is tilted all the way back to the cushion behind him, the sharp angle of his throat in relief, eyes on the TV. But his fingers are tracing shapes on the inside of Dejun’s wrist. His long legs are spread wide and crowd into Dejun’s space.</p>
<p>Dejun feels smothered and hot and a little bit trapped in a way that’s not unpleasant. Not at all.</p>
<p>Is this what friends do? Dejun doesn’t have friends outside his members, not really. It’s not like he has the time to meet people outside of work. He’s shared so many beds and bathrooms and even showers with his dorm mates, that any sense of personal privacy has been decimated. </p>
<p>He can’t tell if this is normal friend behavior, or if he has a valid reason to be struggling to breathe. And by the way Jeno is smiling against Dejun’s neck, he can tell.</p>
<p>There’s a movie playing on the TV. Dejun paid attention at first. Around fifteen minutes in, Jaemin pulled his hoodie off, bringing the hem of his shirt up with it, exposing several inches of smooth skin and the taut muscles of his abdomen. And Dejun kinda lost the plot.</p>
<p>Jeno isn’t any better. His hand has been on Dejun’s thigh since they curled up here an hour ago. Every time Dejun almost forgets it’s there, Jaemin tells a joke and Jeno laughs and digs his nails in, briefly, just enough to be felt, and inches upward ever so slightly.</p>
<p>Dejun is sweating. It’s the middle of November and he’s <em>sweating</em>. He kicked the blankets off ages ago. It hasn’t helped.</p>
<p>The couple on screen — separated temporarily for some reason, Dejun thinks it might have been for their jobs or something — are arguing. Until they pull each other into a kiss. The woman sighs against him, high and breathy, melts into his arms.</p>
<p>“Oh, my,” Jaemin says, low and wicked. Jeno snickers. His fingers press into the soft flesh of Dejun’s thigh.</p>
<p>Dejun stares at the hole in his sock instead.</p>
<p>Watching a love scene in a movie with his members is one thing. Ten hoots and hollers, Yangyang hides his eyes, and Yukhei cheers loud enough to shake the walls. Kun rolls his eyes at them all, but he’s laughing, too.</p>
<p>It’s an entirely different experience, when he’s pressed on both sides by warm, attractive bodies with wandering hands, and something simmering in the air between the three of them. Something that’s been building for a while and is cresting to a peak. Dejun is drowning in it.</p>
<p>And it’s all too easy to substitute the moving bodies on screen with his own and Jeno’s, with Jaemin’s, with both of them together. Like a side reel Dejun can’t control. Their mouths sliding slick against his own, their hands joining on his shoulder or his hip as they mouth up his neck, his chest, bite the soft skin behind his ears, right where he likes it —</p>
<p>“I’m glad they finally got together. Took them long enough,” Jaemin says, snapping Dejun guiltily out of his reverie. He’s referring to the movie, Dejun reminds himself. </p>
<p>None of them have spoken in a while, and it’s too casual to not feel — calculated, somehow. If Dejun knows anything about Jaemin, it’s that he does everything with deliberate purpose. He moves through the world with surety, with the expectation that people are watching him. Dejun knows he’s one of them.  </p>
<p>“Mm,” Jeno agrees. His nose tickles Dejun’s neck, his breath humid against his skin.</p>
<p>The man is backing the woman into the wall. Their breathing is labored.</p>
<p>Is Jaemin intentionally bearing all his weight against Dejun’s side, like he’s pinning him in place? Everything is hot. Dejun is <em>hot</em>.</p>
<p>The man in the movie pulls the woman’s top off, their mouths meeting again, and he presses her into the bed. She throws her head back, and — oh, God, they’re watching a full-blown sex scene.</p>
<p>The realization hits Dejun faster than he can control his body’s response. His breath catches.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Jeno chuckles. His thumb is grazing the edge of Dejun’s boxers inside his sweatpants. Dejun thinks it might be deliberate. “Do you like this scene, hyung?”</p>
<p>Heat crawls all the way from Dejun’s chest to his scalp, betraying him. As if his shallow breathing wasn’t already. “Don’t.”</p>
<p>Jaemin rolls to his side to face him. He’s so close. Dejun has to reel back so that their noses don’t brush.</p>
<p>“Are you really worked up over that? It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He has a huge, smug grin on his face, though, and Dejun is pretty sure he’s teasing him. Jaemin. <em>Teasing </em>him. Dejun wants to die.</p>
<p>“Both of you just — drop it, please,” Dejun says, but it’s thin. He’s pretty sure Jeno is laughing, he can feel his shoulders shaking silently against him. But when he turns to shoot him a glare, Jeno blinks, the portrait of innocence.</p>
<p>Jaemin has this way of looking at people that makes you feel like the most cherished person in the entire universe and also like he’s imagining you naked. He’s giving that look to Dejun now, full force. Dejun turns to Jeno instead for some relief.</p>
<p>But Jeno has a dangerous little light in his gaze, one that Dejun has only ever seen when he’s on stage or at practice. The overlap of the vicious, beautiful Jeno when he performs and the Jeno now, in a soft sweater and fuzzy socks, blinking coyly up at him from on Dejun’s shoulder — well. It’s entirely too fucking much.</p>
<p>Dejun goes back to staring at his socks.</p>
<p>“He’s really blushing, huh?” Jaemin remarks to Jeno over Dejun’s shoulder. Like he can’t <em>hear</em> them teasing him.</p>
<p>“Shut <em>up</em>,” Dejun says. It comes out thin and petulant, like a child. Jeno shakes with silent laughter against him again. Jeno laughs far too much, Dejun thinks furiously, and far too often at Dejun’s expense.</p>
<p>The scene on the TV is finally over, lapsed into something quiet with sweet piano notes. Dejun doesn’t feel any relief, though. Not when Jeno still has a dangerously high grip on his thigh, and not when Jaemin forfeits all pretense of decency and swings one leg into Dejun’s lap.</p>
<p>And the thing is, Dejun has <em>thought</em> about this.</p>
<p>He’s imagined this more times than he can count. He has a crush that’s two-fold, he’ll admit it. </p>
<p>Ever since he heard whispers from the other members that Jeno and Jaemin were sleeping together, Dejun has been losing sleep over it. Imagining how their bodies move together. How Jeno’s strong arms would feel around his waist. How Jaemin’s collar bones would taste under his lips. In his fantasies, Dejun was always devastatingly smooth, seducing Jeno and Jaemin with only his wit and a quirk of his brow.</p>
<p>But right now, he feels like a fumbling, nervous teenager who doesn’t know where to put his hands.</p>
<p>“Cute,” Jeno says. He is, unmistakably, referring to Dejun. He flushes even harder.</p>
<p>“Very,” Jaemin agrees. His fingers circle Dejun’s wrist. He brings his hand up to his mouth, kisses the back of his palm, barely a brush of lips. “You really got hot and bothered over just a movie scene, huh? You must be desperate for it.”</p>
<p>And it’s impossible, then, to hide the jerky gasp that’s yanked out of Dejun. It’s <em>mortifying</em>. Dejun squirms in between the press of them, desperate for air, for anything.</p>
<p>“I’m just,” he says. “I can’t help it, okay? You would be, too, if you—” He forces himself to stop, before he gives away too much.</p>
<p>“If what, hyung?” Jeno asks, far too observant for his own good. He brushes his thumb against Dejun’s hip, bare where his shirt has ridden up. It takes everything in Dejun not to flinch. “Are you shy?”</p>
<p>“Not — exactly?”</p>
<p>“Dejun,” Jaemin says against his ear, barely a ghost of air. “Don’t tell me you’re a virgin.”</p>
<p>“No!” Dejun says defensively, reflexively. He clears his throat. “No. I’m just,” he repeats. “It’s — it’s been a while, is all.”</p>
<p>Jaemin cups his chin and turns Dejun’s face towards him. His eyes are dark, his voice so gravelly, Dejun feels it deep in his stomach when he says, “Since you’ve fucked someone?”</p>
<p>And there it is. It’s a crossing of a threshold, a point of no return. There’s no denying what this has become now. Dejun licks his lips and inhales, unsteady. Something smells musky and woodsy like cologne, and Dejun is truly unsure of who it’s coming from, both Jaemin and Jeno leaning in so close it could be either.</p>
<p>Dejun considers, briefly, lying to them. It would be easy to diffuse things now with a joke. To laugh and shrug it off and turn back to the movie, and it’ll all be a fantasy again and he’ll cum into his own fist thinking about it later.</p>
<p>But Dejun is tired of living in fantasies.</p>
<p>He straightens his spine and gathers what little courage he can muster.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ve — I’ve never had sex,” Dejun forces out.</p>
<p>He’s rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from both of them, Jeno’s hand going vise-like on Dejun’s thigh.</p>
<p>Admitting it is horrible. There’s always that tiny curl of shame and insecurity — like maybe no one has wanted Dejun for a reason. That he’s defective.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Jeno says, voice thick. Then he leans in and presses his mouth to Dejun’s throat, and any remaining thought in Dejun’s mind is swept away completely. He sucks in a harsh breath. </p>
<p>Jaemin is boring holes into Dejun’s eyes. It makes him feel like he’s being held in place without Jaemin lifting a finger.</p>
<p>“That’s a shame.” Jaemin grazes his knuckles down the length of Dejun’s jaw, careful not to bump Jeno, who’s working down Dejun’s neck. His skin burns in the trail his finger leaves. “Someone as pretty as you deserves to be fucked.”</p>
<p>Dejun can’t help but shudder. It’s getting harder to form words with Jeno’s mouth on his neck. “It’s just never — the right time has never. Come up, I guess?” he squeaks. God, he sounds lamer by the second.</p>
<p>It happens in three. One: “It can be the right time now,” Jeno says, breathy, coming up for air. Dejun feels his words, Jeno’s chest flush against his side, as much as he hears them.</p>
<p>Two: “What are you saying?” Dejun rasps.</p>
<p>Three: “What we’re saying is,” Jaemin murmurs, and his gaze darts briefly down to Dejun’s lips before snapping back up, “that if you want to. We’re yours.”</p>
<p><em>Oh.</em> Dejun’s heart stutters and restarts in his chest. All their cards, out on the table for Dejun to see. The choice, his for the taking.</p>
<p>And it’s been so <em>long</em> since he’s been touched at all, and Jeno and Jaemin are <em>everywhere</em>, hands warm, breath on his neck, the way he’s always wanted, and he’s half-hard in his sweatpants and all he wants is —</p>
<p>“Yes.” Dejun swallows thickly. “Yes, I want you to.”</p>
<p>Dejun hears himself make a noise of surprise when Jaemin melts his mouth into his, but it’s like his body isn’t his own. Of course it’s incredible. Of <em>course</em> Jaemin backs up his every tease and flirt by being fucking <em>incredible</em> at this. He presses his tongue gently into the seam of Dejun’s mouth and eagerly licks in when Dejun accepts it. </p>
<p>He lets his lips fall open, pliant, lets Jaemin fuck into his mouth with the blade of his tongue, Jeno’s teeth grazing his jugular, wet and messy and perfect. Everything Dejun dreamed of.</p>
<p>Dejun expected them both to be talented. What he didn’t expect is the wild light in Jeno’s eyes when he drags Dejun away, breaking their kiss, to say, “My turn.” He pulls Dejun with a fistful of his shirt to his lips, instead.</p>
<p>Dejun is barely clinging to life, but he manages to moan, “Oh, <em>fuck</em>,” against Jeno’s mouth before he’s lost. Jaemin kisses like a starving man but Jeno’s mouth is like indulgence, warm and headying. He pours his tongue into Dejun’s eager mouth like wine. </p>
<p>Jaemin latches his teeth to his neck in Jeno’s absence, and the answering noise he makes has Jeno smiling against his lips. Jeno moves from Dejun’s mouth to his jaw, nips him gently. </p>
<p>“This is okay?” Jeno mutters into warm skin.</p>
<p>“God,” Dejun gasps. “No, it’s horrible. You both are awful.”</p>
<p>Jaemin grins at him, lazy, eyes half-lidded. “You’re pretty terrible yourself.”</p>
<p>Before Jaemin can chase Dejun’s mouth with his own, Dejun begs off. </p>
<p>“Wait, wait,” he gasps. Jaemin and Jeno both pull away immediately. “Are you two, like, together?” They’re both silent, just staring at him, for so long that Dejun thinks he’s ruined everything. “Sorry. You don’t — have to answer that. I was just — wondering, forget it.”</p>
<p>They cut their eyes at each other and Dejun worries he’s overstepped some boundary, and then they’re laughing, leaning in to bump foreheads briefly. </p>
<p>Jeno draws away and noses into the skin behind Dejun’s ear. “Are we that obvious?”</p>
<p>Dejun has seen the heated glances, the lingering hands, the way they cling close as if they’re staking a claim. It’s hard to miss. Especially when Dejun is almost as attuned to their bodies as they are with one another’s. </p>
<p>“What will you do if I say yes?” Dejun says. This time, all three of them laugh.</p>
<p>“We’ve been together for a very long time,” Jaemin says. He holds Dejun’s gaze. “But we’ve never done <em>this</em> before, so you can consider yourself special.”</p>
<p><em>Special</em>. The word makes Dejun’s heart do some concerning backflips. That maybe this is more than just a hook-up to them, too. </p>
<p>But Dejun is getting ahead of himself, now. </p>
<p>“This is — really nice,” he says. “But this can just be, um.” He realizes at some point he dug his hand under Jeno’s shirt, and awkwardly fishes it out to clutch in his lap. “This can just be making out. Like, we don’t have to—”</p>
<p>Jaemin grins, all sharp canines, looking fond but exasperated. But it’s Jeno who huffs out a breath and surges up, over, and sits directly in Dejun’s lap. </p>
<p>He looms over him, forcing Dejun to tilt his head back, baring his neck, vulnerable.  </p>
<p>“Xiao Dejun,” he says, low and unflinching. “Drop the innocent little virgin act and let me and my boyfriend fuck you.”</p>
<p>Dejun whimpers. “Yeah. Yup. Cool. Let’s do that now, I want that.”</p>
<p>“Start with this.” Jaemin tugs at the hem of Dejun’s shirt. “I want it off.” </p>
<p>The material is up and over Dejun’s head in moments, and he tosses it somewhere to the side. Both Jeno and Jaemin’s eyes drop immediately to his newly-bared skin. Dejun is pretty sure he’s about to combust. </p>
<p>“God,” Jeno bites. And then he’s already moving to attack Dejun’s neck, to lave bruises wherever his mouth can reach.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Dejun squeaks, writhing under him, “oh, <em>wow</em>.”</p>
<p>Jeno mutters something into his Adam’s apple to Jaemin that might be, “Told you he’d be sensitive.” Before Dejun can even begin to unpack anything about <em>that</em>, Jeno’s mouth is working over him again and Jaemin is saying something. Dejun refocuses with effort. </p>
<p>“—do you want to do this?” Jaemin searches Dejun’s face, over his eyes, his mussed hair, his flushed cheeks, his bitten mouth. “How do you want us?”</p>
<p>Dejun almost laughs. How to tell them that he’s been imagining his first time with the both of them for years? That just by doing this, Dejun feels like he’s living one of his wet dreams? </p>
<p>“Do you want it in Jaemin’s bed?” Jeno asks. He bites the soft skin behind Dejun’s ear and laughs softly over the way Dejun arches into him. “Or we can stay here, on the couch. Whatever you want.”</p>
<p>Besides being so turned on Dejun could cry, the eagerness in Jeno’s tone makes his chest fill with warmth. That they want to make this good for him, that they want his first time to be what he always dreamed of. </p>
<p>As tempting as it sounds to do this in Jaemin’s bed — in sheets that smell like his body, his face pressed into Jaemin’s pillow the way he fantasized — there’s something so <em>hot</em> about the idea of losing his virginity on this couch, right this second. So eager for each other’s bodies they couldn’t make it to the bedroom. </p>
<p>“Can we—?” Dejun wraps his arms around Jeno’s waist, hoping his touch will say what he can’t. “Here?” </p>
<p>In lieu of answering, Jeno braces his hands on the cushions behind Dejun and grinds down onto his cock. Dejun is startled by his own volume. </p>
<p>“Do you wanna come like this?” Jeno ruts his hips in Dejun’s lap, agonizingly slow, too dry and through too many layers for it to be <em>really </em>good. But Dejun is still drooling wet with precum for it. He can feel Jeno’s hardness against his own abdomen, can feel him twitch against Dejun when he pushes his hips up to meet him. </p>
<p>He gets two handfuls of Jeno’s ass — <em>you’re touching Jeno’s ass</em>, his last remaining brain cells scream at him, <em>if nineteen-year-old Dejun could see you now</em> — and chases Jeno’s sigh with a kiss. </p>
<p>Dejun forgets as they’re kissing for a moment that Jeno asked him a question. “Wait. No, I—” He yelps when Jeno dives down and latches around his nipple. Jeno scrapes it with his teeth. Dejun feels himself peak and goosebump against his mouth. “<em>Oh</em>—”</p>
<p>“Babe,” Jaemin scolds. He reaches between them to grab Jeno’s hips with both hands, stilling him. “Let the man breathe.” </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Jeno looks properly chastened but thoroughly pleased with himself. “Too much?”</p>
<p>Dejun almost laughs. “Are you kidding? Jesus fuck. Both of you, kiss me, right now. Please. I’m going insane.”</p>
<p>“Not until you tell us what you want,” Jaemin says, teasing but edging on a demand.</p>
<p>Dejun scrubs a hand across his face that’s already burning before he’s said a word. “Why do you have to make me <em>say </em>it?”</p>
<p>Jeno and Jaemin exchange smiles. “Because you’re cute.” Jeno tugs on Dejun’s earlobe gently. “Thought that was obvious.”  </p>
<p>“I want — oh, God. Okay.” Dejun hides his face in his hands, flushing so hot he’s sure they both can feel it, pressed against him. “I want you both to fuck me? Like, <em>fuck </em>me, either of you, both. Or I’ll fuck you. Whatever. I just — need that so bad. Please.” </p>
<p>Jaemin’s mouth tickles his ear when he whispers against it. “Say please again. I like that.”</p>
<p>It’s Jeno’s turn to scold his boyfriend. “Stop torturing him,” he laughs and playfully pushes him back into the couch. “Let’s give him what he wants. Go be useful and get what we need from your bedroom.” </p>
<p>“All right, all right,” Jaemin waves him off, scooting off of the couch. </p>
<p>Dejun’s heart swoops with the realization of what’s coming soon. And maybe Jeno feels it against his chest, because when Jaemin turns to leave, Jeno says, “Wait.” </p>
<p>“Eh?” </p>
<p>Jeno rests his head on Dejun’s shoulder, blinking coyly at Jaemin standing in front of them. “Give us something to tide us over while you’re gone.”</p>
<p>Jaemin crosses his arms and pushes his tongue into the side of his cheek. “Oh, yeah? What did you have in mind.” </p>
<p>“Strip!” Jeno says, startling a giggle out of Dejun. “I wanna see some skin.” </p>
<p>Jaemin’s ears flush red. He glances away, uncharacteristically shy, but he’s grinning so hard it lights up his face into something adorable. “I don’t think you’re ready for that.”</p>
<p>“That’s bold, coming from the man I see preen in front of the mirror every morning—”</p>
<p>“Jen!” Jaemin is blushing for real. “Not in front of—”</p>
<p>“Please, as if you don’t love the attention. Take it off!” </p>
<p>“Yeah, what’s the deal?” Dejun says, emboldened. “You take your shirt off on stage, but not for us?”</p>
<p>Dejun knows that worked, because Jaemin’s eyes glint. “Is that a challenge?”</p>
<p>“I think it is.” Where did this bold, new Dejun come from? Who flirts so easily? </p>
<p>With that, Jaemin whips his shirt off, and both Jeno and Dejun erupt in cheers. And Jaemin is positively beaming, a little shy but thrumming with pride in his movements, as he throws his shirt to the side. </p>
<p>Dejun’s mouth goes dry when Jaemin runs a hand down his lean torso and strikes a goofy model pose, hands laced behind his neck, shooting them a picture-perfect smolder. Not quite the strip-tease Jeno asked for, but none of them are complaining. </p>
<p>It’s silly and confusingly sexy and entirely ridiculous, and Dejun is suddenly so deliriously happy, he can only clutch Jeno closer in his lap as he heaves with laughter. </p>
<p>All three of them are laughing so hard, Dejun forgets his nerves for a minute, forgets about his own desperate need to impress the two boys who are about to take his virginity — for a moment, they’re just three, normal twenty-somethings having fun, without pressure or expectation. </p>
<p>“Keep your hands to yourself until I get back,” Jaemin says with a crooked grin, after he’s gotten his fill of their attention and their laughter has subsided. “That means <em>you</em>,” he directs at Jeno. “I don’t want to miss a second.”</p>
<p>He disappears into the hallway.</p>
<p>Jeno turns and blinks at Dejun. Dejun’s heart stutters, embarrassing. “Hi.”</p>
<p>Dejun bumps his nose against Jeno’s, not quite a kiss. “Hi yourself.”</p>
<p>Jeno is so close, Dejun can count his eyelashes, can feel his breath pool on his lips as Jeno’s eyes roam over him, drinking their fill. He reaches between Dejun’s legs, hesitant. When he finds where Dejun is half-tenting his sweatpants, he grips him lightly. Dejun hisses out a breath through his teeth.</p>
<p>“But Jaemin said...”</p>
<p>“I’ve thought about this a lot.” Jeno ignores him. His palm working over his cock doesn’t stop even as he’s talking. “Do you know that? Wanted to do this with you for a while.”</p>
<p>Dejun closes his eyes and tips his head back, focuses on not coming from Jeno’s hand and his words before they’ve even gotten to the good part. “You’re just saying that.”</p>
<p>“Am not.” Almost a pout. That earns Dejun a particularly hard squeeze. He bucks his hips up off the couch with a groan. </p>
<p>Jeno kisses his collarbone, his throat, where his jaw meets his neck. “Me and Jaemin talked about it, before. Talked about fucking you.” Jeno grins into his neck. “It got Jaemin off.”</p>
<p>Dejun’s soul does a fucking jack knife inside his body. “Oh my — you <em>talked</em> about me?” He cards through his own sweaty hair and laughs weakly. “Fuck, Jeno, if you had—”</p>
<p>“If I’d what?”</p>
<p>Dejun is shy about saying the words. But Jeno just revealed something so intimate about himself and Jaemin. Dejun wants to return the favor.</p>
<p>“I thought about this, too.” Dejun meets his eyes and finds them burning. “Thought about both of you fucking me, I thought about it so many times, I came thinking about you—”</p>
<p>He’s cut off when Jeno groans and drags him by a hand on the back of his neck and kisses him, forceful. But not before he reaches down to palm his own cock through his pants. He shifts forward in Dejun’s lap, pressing their stiff cocks together. They both choke on moans. </p>
<p>Dejun wants to pull away, to watch the way Jeno’s hand works over himself, memorize how he likes to be touched. He wants to learn and put what he learned to good use. </p>
<p>Then Jeno’s fingers dip below Dejun’s waistband, warm on his skin, searching —</p>
<p>“Jeno.”</p>
<p>They both break away. Jaemin is in the doorway, eyes dark. </p>
<p>There’s nothing playful or shy in his movements, now. Only confidence and authority as he crosses the room and is at their side in an instant. He sets down a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms on the table as he passes. </p>
<p>Jaemin tilts Jeno’s chin up with one finger. And all at once Dejun understands something fundamental about their dynamic, like a puzzle piece snapping into place. What Jeno usually keeps guarded in shy hands and eyes, Jaemin teases out of him, lets him become this where no one else can see them. No one else but Dejun. </p>
<p>And when Jeno acts out, Jaemin puts him in his place. </p>
<p>Dejun watches the way Jeno’s eyes go glassy, and wishes wildly that <em>he</em> was the one making Jeno look like that. That he had the power to make Jeno go loose and pliant, the way his body does in Dejun’s lap now.</p>
<p>“What did I tell you to do?” Jaemin asks, silky sweet.</p>
<p>“Keep my hands to myself,” Jeno mumbles. He at least has the wherewithal to look shame-faced. Jeno is right up against Dejun’s cock, and he knows Jeno can feel it twitch against him when he says, “I can’t help it, I wanna touch him so bad.”</p>
<p>Jaemin’s eyes travel over Jeno’s face, his red, parted lips, his flushed cheeks. He trails his finger from under Jeno’s chin up to his lips. Jeno accepts it greedily into his mouth and makes a small noise of pleasure around it. </p>
<p>Dejun exhales, hard, his legs parting under Jeno of their own accord. Their heads both turn to him, Jeno still sucking on Jaemin’s finger. </p>
<p>“You haven’t been a good boy, have you? Teasing Dejun like this.” But his eyes are on Dejun, even as he adds a second finger and slowly fucks into Jeno’s mouth, who’s making soft, keening noises around it. </p>
<p>Dejun has never heard Jaemin’s voice like this before. So rough but restrained, like he’s barely holding back what’s burning underneath. “Tonight’s about Dejun, and you’re being a needy little slut.”</p>
<p>Jeno <em>shudders</em>, clenches his thighs around Dejun between them.</p>
<p>“To be fair,” Dejun says weakly, “I enjoyed it. Am enjoying it, currently. Don’t stop on my behalf.”</p>
<p>Jeno dissolves into a giggle around Jaemin’s fingers in his mouth. He pulls off with a wet pop. </p>
<p>“I think it’s time that we teach Jeno a lesson,” Jaemin says, sweet. “Don’t you think?” </p>
<p>It’s a line straight out of a porno, one that doesn’t happen in real life. Except it just did. And Dejun is almost painfully hard over the implications of what Jaemin could mean.</p>
<p>“I don’t—” he stutters. “I don’t know how—”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Jaemin leans over and presses the fingers that were in Jeno’s mouth to the corner of Dejun’s lips. They’re still slick with Jeno’s spit. “I can teach you, too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It starts as Jaemin spitting the entire filthy scenario of what they’re about to do in Dejun’s ear. And it ends here: Dejun naked with his bare knees planted in the leather of the couch, Jaemin in the same state behind him, and Jeno laid out in front of him like a fucking wet dream on long legs, looking up at him with huge eyes from where he’s propped on the couch’s armrest. </p>
<p>Dejun can’t stop staring at the hard lines of Jeno’s body, creamy white in the hastening dark outside. Dejun would be jealous of his perfection, if his cock weren’t so hard for him it’s almost painful. </p>
<p>There are pillows under Jeno’s hips, his legs spread wide and inviting for him. All for Dejun. To bury himself inside him. Jeno has the smallest of moles right on the inside of his thigh, below the turgid pink of his cock and dark patch of hair around it. </p>
<p>Dejun is losing his goddamn mind. </p>
<p>How did he end up here? What karmically great things did he do in a past life to give him this? </p>
<p>“You should be illegal,” he says, shaky and reverent. He runs one hand up Jeno’s thigh, over that damn mole. If nineteen-year-old Dejun could see himself now, he’d be going into cardiac arrest. Jeno somehow still has the shame to blush. </p>
<p>“Isn’t he beautiful?” Jaemin says in his ear. Dejun is pulled firmly back into his body here and now. “Don’t you want to fuck him? The way you’ve always wanted?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>.” Jeno’s cock jumps against his stomach. Anticipation pools hot in Dejun’s belly, crackles across his skin. Jeno is a dream but this isn’t one. This is happening. </p>
<p>Jaemin presses the bottle of lube into Dejun’s hand. He growls, “Then <em>take</em> him.” </p>
<p>Jaemin is holding Dejun’s waist like it’s a life raft. Jeno is looking up at them both with huge eyes, rapt, like he’s discovering religion. Dejun’s hand is shaking so hard that he almost misses it when he squeezes out lube onto his fingers. He knows the mechanics of what’s about to happen. He’s watched enough porn to know. He can do this. </p>
<p>What he isn’t prepared for is the whine, deep in his chest, that Jeno lets out when Dejun slides one finger inside him. His mouth parts in a silent <em>oh</em>, throws his head back in the rapture of it. </p>
<p>“Move,” Jeno says, small, almost sweet. “Hyung, please, I need you to.”</p>
<p>And Dejun does.  </p>
<p>He tries to be thorough. He tries to hold steady. The last thing he wants is to hurt Jeno, but Jeno has other ideas. He’s meeting Dejun’s fingers with every push, trying to rut down and fuck himself on Dejun’s hand. He doesn’t curse but he makes small, mewling noises in the back of his throat, gasps for <em>more</em>, <em>please</em>, <em>yes</em>, <em>there there there</em>. Somehow that’s even hotter. </p>
<p>Jaemin’s lips are on Dejun’s neck and his hands are on his shoulders, keeping him from floating away. Dejun loses track of time. He never wants this to be over, when he could easily spend eternity fingering Jeno open until he’s fucking him with three fingers, Jeno’s body clamping tight around him, sucking him in greedily. </p>
<p>Dejun is the one in control, technically, but he’s never felt more lost at sea. The only thing keeping him afloat is Jaemin behind him, hands sure and steady everywhere Dejun is trembling.</p>
<p>But Jeno is the one who grabs his wrist, eyes streaming, and begs, “Now, <em>now</em>, right now.”</p>
<p>Dejun couldn’t be readier. But in his concentration, he’s softened some from before. Jaemin senses his hesitation immediately. He wraps one hand around the velvet softness of Dejun’s cock, teeth grazing his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Can I touch you?” Jaemin growls into his skin. </p>
<p>“Please,” Dejun gasps. “I’m sorry—”</p>
<p>The apology isn’t halfway out of his mouth when Jaemin is winding his other hand into his nape. He eases Dejun’s head all the way back, onto his shoulder. They lock eyes. He can feel Jaemin behind him, hard and huge against the seam of his ass.</p>
<p>Jaemin makes a ring with his fingers and pumps. Dejun cries out. </p>
<p>“What the fuck are you sorry for?” Jaemin’s hand is skilled, unrelenting, honed with practice. Dejun is dizzy with it. “You’re so fucking hot like this, all innocent while you finger my boyfriend like you’ve been doing it for goddamn years. You have some fucking nerve.” </p>
<p>“Oh, God, fuck, Jaemin, I’m not gonna last,” Dejun says, panicked. </p>
<p>“So sensitive.” Jaemin hums in pleasure and swirls his fist around Dejun’s cockhead, fast and rough. “You always like this? You always get this wet and needy for it? Or just for us?”</p>
<p>Again, Jeno is the one who brings them back. He manages, somehow, to push Jaemin’s hand away and tug Dejun’s hips forward. Jaemin rips open the condom wrapper, drops it twice in his eagerness, and rolls it over Dejun with shaking hands. It’s slow and almost tender and even Jaemin moans as Dejun lines up and pushes his tip <em>in</em>. And Jeno finally does curse.</p>
<p>Dejun tries his best to be gentle, but it still punches a gasp out of Jeno when he slides fully inside him. Jeno coils so tight around his cock, hot and wet and perfect, eager to be filled. Dejun gasps when he bottoms out and almost comes on the spot. He kicks his hips forward on instinct, and Jaemin stills him with two large hands around his waist. </p>
<p>Jaemin smoothes up his chest to circle his neck briefly, with a light squeeze, an admonition.</p>
<p>“None of that,” he scolds, with two taps of his fingers on Dejun’s jaw. “Jeno isn’t allowed to come on your cock, yet, remember? I said so.”</p>
<p>They’d talked about this, when Jaemin whispered into his ear what they were going to do. Jeno warming Dejun’s cock inside him, while Jaemin fingers Dejun open, neither of them allowed to come until Jaemin is inside him. </p>
<p>Dejun sobs in thwarted release but nods furiously, desperate to please.</p>
<p>Jaemin coos like a pleased schoolteacher. “Look at you. Both of you, such good listeners.”</p>
<p>“You,” Dejun whimpers, “are not a real person.”</p>
<p>All three of them laugh, tension breaking for a moment. The motion has Jeno squeeze around Dejun and they both groan, bringing them firmly back to reality. </p>
<p>Jaemin is uncapping the lube, warming it up in his fingers. Dejun knows what comes next. It doesn’t lessen his shivering excitement in his chest, doesn’t temper the fluttering of his rim when Jaemin circles it with one, cool finger. Jaemin presses a hand to his back and guides him down to drape over Jeno. Dejun goes willingly.  </p>
<p>Dejun comes nose-to-nose with Jeno. “Hi.”</p>
<p>Jeno’s eyes bunch up into crescents. “Hi, yourself.” He kisses Dejun’s forehead.</p>
<p>“You two,” Jaemin says, almost fond. “Try not to sound so innocent while I get you off, yeah?”</p>
<p>Dejun clamps down on a hysterical giggle. “No promises.”</p>
<p>Jaemin gives him one more slow, devastating circle around his rim. Then he pushes inside. </p>
<p>Dejun feels his entire body seize. It’s the most intense thing he’s ever experienced, Jeno clamped tight around his cock, Jaemin working his finger inside of him. Dejun has never done anything like this before but being stuffed and tight on both ends is kind of driving him insane. Jaemin’s fingers don’t feel <em>good</em>, exactly, not yet — just gently pushing him wider, stopping every time Dejun gasps or winces, until he’s taking two of them without too much discomfort. </p>
<p>Jeno is twitching underneath him. His cock is still an angry red, neglected and overstimulated all at once with Dejun still deep inside him but not offering any relief. He’s smearing wetness across both their stomachs with every shudder of Dejun above him. </p>
<p>He bites his own lip so hard Dejun is afraid he’ll draw blood. “God, Jaemin, please,” Jeno begs. “How much longer, I wanna be <em>fucked</em>, it’s not enough.”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Jaemin says roughly. “I told you. Don’t be needy.”</p>
<p>Dejun forces himself to relax, and when Jaemin finally, finally offers a third, he sinks into him with a wet noise. </p>
<p>That’s when he hits the bundle of nerves inside Dejun, and <em>oh</em>. Lightning and earthquakes and molten lava, everything they describe in the romance books, the shit that only happens in the movies. It slashes through Dejun so intense, he can’t stop himself rutting into Jeno, who sobs in response. </p>
<p>Jaemin wraps his hand around Dejun’s throat again, this time with enough pressure it sends Dejun’s head spinning. “You might be a virgin, but you’re desperate for it, huh? Bet you’ve imagined getting off on my fingers for a while.” </p>
<p>Dejun isn’t going to survive. There’s no way he’s going to last long enough for Jaemin to <em>finally </em>stuff his cock inside him, the way Dejun is shaking with desire and anticipation for. </p>
<p>But somehow he does. Somehow he wills himself to submit to Jaemin stretching him open, pumping in and out of him until his thighs are trembling. Jeno cards his fingers through Dejun’s hair, though, and holds him close. And maybe that’s what keeps him from losing himself completely. </p>
<p>Then all at once Jaemin draws away. </p>
<p>“He’s so fucking tight, Jen,” Jaemin says, with a sudden slap across Dejun’s ass. “I don’t think you were even this tight the first time I fucked you.”</p>
<p>Jeno gasps a delighted laugh. Dejun’s face is already burning bright with the humiliation of what he’s about to do. It doesn’t stop him. He reaches back and cups his own ass with both hands, spreading himself wider for Jaemin, bare and vulnerable.</p>
<p>There’s an achingly long pause.</p>
<p>Then Jeno says, hushed and a little awed, “You were right, Jaemin. He’s a needy little slut when he gets going.”</p>
<p>Dejun feels Jaemin shudder violently from where he’s nudged Dejun’s legs apart.</p>
<p>“Please,” Dejun begs. His voice is wrecked almost beyond recognition. “Please, if I’m a slut, then fuck me like one.”</p>
<p>Jaemin chokes on a moan. Then it’s a flurry of frantic motion as Jaemin is ripping the condom wrapper, gripping his thighs hard enough to bruise, lining up, and burying his cock inside him.</p>
<p>Despite how long he spent working Dejun loose, Jaemin is so thick it’s almost painful, stretching Dejun so torturously wide he sees spots dance in front of his vision. </p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Dejun whines, digging his fingers into Jeno’s waist, where he’s clinging to him for dear life. “Oh, that’s—”</p>
<p>“You okay?” Jaemin asks, soft, at odds with how he was speaking earlier. </p>
<p>“So — big.” Dejun writhes underneath him, already overwrought. “God, I can’t — need <em>more</em>, feels so good—”</p>
<p>Dejun is gone. But he can distantly hear Jeno laughing into his hairline and saying something like, “Don’t stroke his ego, sweetheart, he doesn’t need it,” and Jaemin is laughing, too, the three of them fumbling in this new configuration of their bodies. </p>
<p>Then Jaemin drags out of Dejun almost entirely, drives back in with a wet slap, pitching him forward to fuck into Jeno, and they’re all three crying out in tandem. </p>
<p>Forget what Dejun thought before: <em>this </em>is the most intense thing he’s ever felt in his life, Jaemin fucking him into Jeno, his cock pulsing inside Jeno’s tight heat, his own body broken open and pierced deep. </p>
<p>Jaemin’s hand is around his throat again and he’s almost bouncing on Jaemin’s cock, his body gone weak and limp as he lets Jaemin use him and pump into Jeno at the same time. The friction is so good, the wet slide almost too much. All Dejun can do is stutter his body in between the both of them, rough and animalistic.  </p>
<p>It happens in three. </p>
<p>One: Jeno’s cock is so hard it’s almost purple. Dejun takes it in his hand and strokes him clumsily, watches Jeno screw up his eyes and feels him clench hard around Dejun. Jeno throws his head back and he’s coming, so hard he arches off the couch with a cry, so hard and so much he paints his stomach and up Dejun’s chest with his release.</p>
<p>Two: Jaemin digs his fingers into Dejun’s hips and fucks him in earnest, rhythm going irregular. Jeno yanks Dejun down by the shoulders to kiss him, sloppy and wet, Jaemin still pistoning Dejun into him. Dejun sobs against his mouth at the new angle. His eyes burn with tears. </p>
<p>Three: With the hardest thrust yet, Jaemin growls, “Take my cock so well for a fucking virgin.” Dejun gasps in surprise and his head falls on Jeno’s shoulder when his every muscle locks up and he’s coming, spurting hot inside of Jeno, pleasure roaring through him so hard his ears ring. His body tightens like a vise around Jaemin inside him and then Jaemin is coming, too, falling forward onto Dejun’s back, burying himself to the hilt as he spills into Dejun, like he can’t press close enough. </p>
<p>Everything is quiet and hazy. Dejun comes back to himself in piecemeal: Jeno running his fingers through his sweaty hair, Jaemin rubbing circles with his thumbs on the backs of his thighs, his own body deliciously sore and aching. </p>
<p>Dejun is slick with sweat and lube and cum that isn’t his own, and satiated with a bone-deep contentment. He feels like he’s stepped out to come back to himself and found everything rearranged. Like he’s been undone and Jeno and Jaemin put him back together again slightly different than before. </p>
<p>The movie credits are playing on the TV. It strikes Dejun as so utterly ridiculous, he almost laughs. How did he get here? He has no idea how. He’s still half-convinced he’s stuck in a dream and will wake up any moment. He doesn’t, though. </p>
<p>All three of them are reluctant to move. Jaemin is first, sliding out of Dejun with care. He rolls off and lands on his back on the floor with a thud. </p>
<p>“God,” he groans at the ceiling like he’s in pain. “Not bad for your first time, huh?” </p>
<p>Dejun pulls out of Jeno with a guttural noise and curls up at his side. He presses his feverish cheek to the cool leather of the couch. </p>
<p>“Terrible,” he rasps. “Absolutely awful. You both should be ashamed.”</p>
<p>Their exhausted laughs fill the air. Jeno throws his arm around Dejun’s shoulder, noses behind his ear. “I like you. You keep Jaemin humble. We need you around more often.” </p>
<p>Jaemin heaves himself up and makes quick work of his and Dejun’s condoms, tosses them in the bathroom trash can, and returns to bicker with Jeno about who gets to be the middle spoon until Dejun plays tie-breaker and wriggles into the middle, to allow them both to wrap him in their arms. They’re all too overheated and gross for it. Nobody seems to mind.</p>
<p>Dejun doesn’t want this to be over so soon, but he’s itching like he’s overstayed his welcome, maybe. “I’ll just, uh.” He shifts in Jeno and Jaemin’s arms. They stare at him, questioning. “It’s getting late.” </p>
<p>Jaemin arches an eyebrow. His chin is on Dejun’s shoulder. “And?”</p>
<p>“You’re not getting away from us that easy,” Jeno says, only half a tease. He pinches Dejun’s nipple just to hear him yelp. “Jaemin only has a twin, but I think we can make it work.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Dejun says, trying not to smile huge and goofy like a loser and failing miserably. He turns his face into Jeno’s neck to hide it. </p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” Jeno asks, in the same small and sweet voice from before. Dejun answers him with his mouth. Until Jaemin tugs on his shoulder and pulls him to his lips, instead, murmuring, “My turn.” </p>
<p>They take turns kissing, deep and languorous, and Jeno and Jaemin bicker again about who gets up to fetch the blankets when they get cold. They never make it to Jaemin’s bed, after all. Dejun falls asleep with Jeno on his chest and his fingers in Jaemin’s hair. </p>
<p>It’s the best he’s slept in years. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ʕ♡˙ᴥ˙♡ʔ<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/haedeluna">twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/haedeluna">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>